


Beginning Of Our Lives

by BridgetMcKennitt



Category: Harvest Moon: A Wonderful Life
Genre: Courtship, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-31
Updated: 2011-10-31
Packaged: 2017-10-25 03:21:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/271178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BridgetMcKennitt/pseuds/BridgetMcKennitt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Out of everyone in Forget-Me-Not Valley, Nami always found Celia the most interesting.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Beginning Of Our Lives

The sun rose to begin a new day, but Nami had been awake long before then. She'd just returned to Forget-Me-Not Valley from Mineral Town and she was ready to head to the bar and deliver her packages.

Up ahead she saw the orange bandana of Celia and she walked faster to catch up with her. "Good morning, Celia."

Celia smiled at her. "Good morning, Nami. Was your travels a success? I notice you're coming from the direction of Mineral Town."

"That's true and it was. I have a few packages to deliver to Muffy."

"Oh, then please don't let me keep you."

Nami shook her head, her bright red hair flying with the movement. "You're not. I have plenty of time. Where are you headed?"

"Back to Vesta's farm. The day has just started and I have plenty to do. If you'd like, you could come over for lunch and I can cook you a meal. I tend to make too much and neither Vesta or Marlin want the extra."

"That sounds great. I'll be there for lunch. Thank you, Celia."

"You're most welcome." Celia raised her hand to wave to Nami. "Enjoy your day!"

"Thank you." She watched Celia head down the path towards Vesta's farm, enjoying the pleasant view of Celia without anyone watching. Nami made a contented noise before walking towards the bar.

She spotted Muffy behind the counter of the bar and waved to her.

"Welcome to Blue Bar, Nami. Would you like something to drink?"

"Whatever you have on tap." Nami dug into her knapsack and placed two brown packages on the counter. "These are for you from your supplier in Mineral Town."

"Thank you! It's a special order." Her cheeks grew flush. "I'm hoping to get wooed by the farmer down the way. I hear he's looking for a wife."

"Don't make it too easy for him. Even in the valley, men like a challenge."

Muffy made a face. "I hope not. If that's the case, he'll certain want to make you his wife. You always come off as mysterious to the men around here because you act so disinterested in them."

"Trust me, Muffy. I act so disinterested in them because I am disinterested in them. I prefer to travel and men rarely take to their wives leaving them for periods at a time."

"You never know. Maybe there is someone like that out there for you." Muffy slid a glass of alcohol towards Nami. "On the house."

"Thank you." Nami picked up the glass and took a sip.

"What else do you have planned for today?" Muffy asked as she began wiping down the counter with a rag.

"I don't know. Delivering those packages were the only things I had planned for today." Nami remembered there was one thing, but it wasn't something she wanted to tell Muffy. The bar was the hub of the valley for gossip and anyone could overhear her. Nami wasn't sure why it mattered that no one knew, but she wasn't going to fight the urge.

Nami finished her drink and thanked Muffy. "I'll see you around."

"Enjoy your day, Nami. I worry about you sometimes."

Nami left Blue Bar and began walking. She found herself wandering through a field of flowers. Flowers weren't her thing, but they were something Celia enjoyed. It would be nice to give her a bouquet of flowers if she was going to have lunch with Celia. She reached down to pluck the prettiest flowers she could find before tying them together with a piece of twine she had in her pocket.

The sun was high in the sky and Nami walked to Vesta's farm with her bouquet of flowers in hand. She saw Marlin with a hoe in his hand and greeted him.

"Good afternoon, Marlin."

"Afternoon, Nami. It's good to see your familiar face around these parts. What are you up to?"

"I am going to have lunch with Celia. Will you be joining us?"

Marlin shook his head. "Nah, I have my own lunch packed here from Celia. I have a bunch of work to be done in the fields. Tell Celia I said hello, will you? That girl works too hard."

"I will, Marlin. Have a nice day." She waited until Marlin was no longer in view before continuing towards the house.

She could smell the scent of curry wafting through the open windows and Nami licked her lips at the thought of having curry for lunch. She knocked on the wooden door.

"Come in! The door's unlocked."

Nami turned the knob and entered the house. The smell of curry was stronger and she inhaled the wonderful aroma. She found the table set with two plates and utensils. Celia came in from the kitchen with a pot between her hands.

"I'm so glad you could meet me for lunch, Nami. I made us curry to eat."

"Curry's my favorite. Thank you. Marlin said hello, by the way." Nami offered Celia the bouquet of flowers in her hand. "I picked this while I was wandering through the valley and I wanted to give it to you."

Celia took the bouquet and brought it to her face to smell the flowers. "These are beautiful. Thank you. Let me get a vase with water for them. Sit down and help yourself. I'll be back momentarily."

Nami sat down at the table and did just that. Not only did Celia make curry, but she had other dishes as well that smelled just as good. She began scooping food onto her plate. Celia came back a few minutes later with the flowers in a vase and she placed it in the center of the table.

"There. Now the room looks festive." She sat across from Nami and smiled at her. "Do you like it?"

"Your food is amazing. No one else compares to you." Nami meant it. "Is anyone courting you, Celia?"

"Me?" She shrugged her shoulders. "Not really. There's a farmer who comes around to give me flowers, but he's no one special."

"What about me? Do you consider me special?" she asked.

The expression on Celia's face revealed confusion and Nami wanted to smile at how cute she was. "Of course I think you're special. I always have."

"Would you consider letting me court you? I don't have much, but I do like you quite a bit."

Celia blinked and was silent for a few moments. "Court me? Like you want to marry me one day?"

Nami inclined her head. "Yes, exactly like that."

A slow smile appeared on Celia's face. "I would like that. You've always been so kind and sweet to me, and I've enjoyed the stories you bring back to tell me."

Her heart beat quickened and she reached across the table to place her hand over Celia's. "I'm thrilled to hear you say that. Thank you."

They finished lunch and Nami helped Celia wash the dishes. "I hope I can see you tomorrow?"

Nami took Celia's hand and raised the back of it to her lips. "You can count on it."

The flush that spread across Celia's cheeks delighted Nami. She couldn't wait to woo her.


End file.
